<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream of me as something good by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369662">dream of me as something good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, i can't explain this shit, it came to me in a fever dream, listen, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the best dreams are the ones that you don't dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linus/Max (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream of me as something good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen, ok, I don't know what on earth got me to write this. like, my friend and I binged we can be heroes and boom, now look where I am. if you're here, idk man enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s on days like this, that Max really wishes Lavagirl had been real, the existence of a being made of pure heat would have surely sped up thermal technology and done wonders for the advancements of theoretical physics, as well as, food heating. </p>
<p>It was exactly what Max thought while watching the coffee maker boil to a froth, and pump out a cup of hot coffee. He took a sip and grimaced, no matter how he tried. He could bring himself to enjoy the bitter bite of the beverage. His husband, on the other hand - </p>
<p>“Max” an annoyed voice rang out “Have you seen my tie”. </p>
<p>Apparently speaking of the devil was no longer a necessity, as Linus popped his head out from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging limply from his mouth.</p>
<p>Max blinked himself out of his daze and looked up</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t, dear” </p>
<p>He said, emphasizing the noun and smirking, knowing Linus would have by now noticed the new article of clothing around his neck. Max always hated ties, they signified adulthood in a way he didn’t like to think too hard about at fear of existential crisis, but sometimes, he stole Linus’ just to rile him. </p>
<p>Linus’ eyes narrowed, and Max didn’t have to hear the smart-aleck reply to know it was coming. They had always been like this, from their primary days to the grave, or as Linus was so fond of saying, an enemies to lovers cliche like something out of Max’s dream journal. Max disagreed, there were many things his younger self could believe, ice princesses, shark-human hybrids, even electrical super robots with the face of his class teacher, but Linus? As a possible paramour? That was a little too out there even for Planet Drool. Not too out there for earth it seemed though, one day, smack bam in the middle of college, Max looked up and realized he had fallen in love with his high school bully. </p>
<p>He looked up now again, and just in time as well, as it was at that very second that his son came barreling into the room, all energy, and no self-preservation. Max quickly balanced his cup on the edge and picked Elliot up before he ran face-first into a table. </p>
<p>Elliot was another thing Max never quite saw coming, a mischievous little heart stealer that had reminded Max of Sharkboy the minute he laid eyes on him. His parents too suffered a fatal end early into Elliot’s life, and Max almost considered adopting him as an homage to the aquatic acquaintance of his youth. </p>
<p>Perhaps, a little of that mischief could be traced back to Max though, ever since they first brought him home, Max and Linus had entertained him with stories of the adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, sometimes even joking they owed their whole marriage to the heroes.</p>
<p>And while Elliot may not be Max’s biological son, Max knew he was truly his when he woke up one day, to find papers after papers of crayon drawings depicting an adult Sharkboy and Lavagirl leading a team of heroes to save the world in early creative ways. Max had laughed and corrected his son that actually, Lavagirls hair floated, and Linus had fondly rolled his eyes to the sky. </p>
<p>Max placed Elliot down at the table and set a breakfast plate in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sleep well?” he asked sitting down opposite his son. </p>
<p>Elliot beamed at him through his cereal and began to regale him with the contents of his dream just as Linus entered, having apparently settled for the brown tie for today. </p>
<p>Max couldn’t help zone out a little, surrounded by his family, and think back to his childhood. He had been so lonely, inventing himself a family to replace his own. It was only now, in retrospect, that he realized his family had always been around him, he just had to wait for them. </p>
<p>“Are you meeting with Marissa today” Linus asked, Marissa, once a classmate, was now a close family friend, and a favorite of Elliot. </p>
<p>Max hummed, “Yeah, I promised I would help her pick out a birthday gift for Missy”</p>
<p>Missy was Marissa’s girlfriend, she worked as an actor and was as close to the heroes of Max’s dream journal as Max could imagine, which explained why Eliott was so very attached to her. </p>
<p>Elliot immediately perked up as her name ‘Missy’ he said, lisping round her name and nurturing a growing smile. </p>
<p>Linus looked at him ‘If you finish your breakfast, maybe you can go with papa to see her’ </p>
<p>Elliot seemed pleased at that and busied himself to poke around at his food. </p>
<p>“Speaking of Missy”, Max began, “Have you seen her latest TV show”</p>
<p>Linus nodded absentmindedly as he cleaned out a cup, “Uh yeah, she plays this super-spy or something, what was the name, Ace?”</p>
<p>“Wildcard” Max corrected him, ‘Elliot and I caught the pilot yesterday before bedtime’ </p>
<p>“Great”, Linus sighed dramatically, “Now all I’m gonna hear from Elli for the next month will be Wildcard this, future techno babble that” </p>
<p>Max laughed, and stood up to put his blazer on, “Come on, can’t be that bad, I always enjoy hearing Eliiots creative stories”</p>
<p>Linus upped the drama queen act and rolled his eyes performatively “Of course you do, straight out of your ‘dream journal’ he is” he made the accompanying air quotes. </p>
<p>Max smiled as he unlocked the front door, yup, that sounded about right. He walked away to the noise of his son describing his latest dream. </p>
<p>“So there’s this superhero team, and they all have kids”-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>